Conroy (The Inner World)
Conroy is the main antagonist of The Inner World. Despite being the adoptive father of Robert as well as a Wind Monk, he actually needed him as a pawn to ensure Asposia's safety under his own selfish desire as part of his plan to conquer Asposia. ''The Inner World'' Abbot Conroy is said to be an Asposian Wind Monk that has guarded the last wind fountain when other wind fountain decreased thirteen years ago. Because of this; Basylian, a wind god that resembles a furred, chinese dragon, brought its wrath upon the unfortunate Asposians with its petrifying stares. However, in reality, he masterminded Basylian attacks: Dr. Reminepo stated that Conroy were unsatisfied with both Ocarino Gustus 2nd's reign and the Asposian reign systems, and wanted to rule his own country within dictatorship. But Ocarino Gustus 2nd had overseen the darkness within his heart, and denied his request. So, he forces Dr. Reminepo to create a prototype Basylian, call it as a "Wind god", and use them to attack the Asposian with blown instrument-like noses, and murder both Ocarino Gustus 2nd and his wife by Basylian's rampage. He later incarcerated Dr. Reminepo within a machine to forces him to created the mass produced version of his Basylian to create an army, and stole his artificial fosfos as well so no one can stand in his way. He also frame Laura as a fugitive due to her being on hellbent to find the truth behind his Basylian attack. Though he had many asposian with flute noses killed or under petrified state, he spare and adopt Robert, the last surviving asposian with flute nose when he still a baby, as he felt that his nose's power were enough to had his wind fountain keep producing wind. He also pretend to be good with the young Robert for 13 years, until his scheme were blown by effort of both Laura and Peck who stole the artificial fosfos. Just as Robert and Laura learn much from the fosfos, Conroy and his men capture them. Having learned his dark nature, Robert throws Peck at the guard who held Laura, allow both of them escape. He later meet them just as Robert, Laura, and Dr. Reminepo attempt to undo his plans by stole a Basylian unit with de-petrifying laser. He order one of his mass-produced Basylian to petrifies them all, but only succeeding in petrifying both Laura and his father. Robert rode his modified Basylian and crash landed back to Root Forest Wind Mountain. He tried to persuade Steve to borrow his mirror, but he argued with his Pete persona and ended up shattered it, and knock himself in process. Robert took this opportunity to use the glass shard to create a crystal ball so the un-petrifying beam can hit the petrified Asposians with blown instrument-like nose. But then, Conroy personally tries to convince Robert back to his side. The battle between both of them occurs, where Conroy start by fires his petrifying cannon to Robert, but backfires and he thrown aside. Robert himself only had himself covered with thin stone layer because of this, and immediately use this opportunity to sabotage Conroy's Basylian by replace it's weapon with unpetrifying eyes. Just as Robert returned to the wind chapel, Conroy, whom recovers, confront him again. This time, Robert retaliated by had Peck activate the crash-landed Basylian's petrifying laser, in which blast Conroy, and turned him into stone and crumbles. ''The Inner World'' TV Series As seen in the trailer, though he seemingly defeated in the game, he somehow returned with the restored body, and this time, he attempt to conquer the Asposian once again in more active and agressive manner than before. But still, Laura, Peck, and Robert always there to stop him. Category:Game Changer Category:Blackmailers Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Pure Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Non-Action Category:Deceased